


Next Time

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: bridge2sickbay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Title:</b> Next Time<br/><b>Rating:</b> PG<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 100<br/><b>Pairings/Characters:</b> Kirk/McCoy implied<b><br/>Warnings:</b> None<br/><b>Summary:</b> Jim has a little problem with hyposprays<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/profile)[**bridge2sickbay**](http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/) prompt - Resolve to curb the growing attraction

He knows he really shouldn't keep finding new and fun diseases for Bones to play around with.

He's pretty sure that he has managed to hide the fact that he enjoys the attention a little too much.

The hard press up against his neck, and what is it with Bones going for the neck? Every other doctor he has ever known has used his arm. Maybe that is part of the problem? Those long, hard fingers cradling his face as the hypospray is pressed hard into his neck.

Next time he will ensure that he doesn't need this attention. Maybe.


End file.
